


Sunshine

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Amazingphil - Freeform, Bullying, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Depression, High School AU, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Dan’s fat. No, he doesn’t like that word. He’s chubby. And he doesn’t have any friends because of it. But everything changes when a new kid arrives by the name of Phil Lester. Suddenly, he’s Dan’s sunshine.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bullying and Depression/Suicidal thoughts

“Hey, fat-ass!” 

“You really think you need more food?”

Dan wished they’d just ignore him. Every day, when he left the cafeteria with his lunch, kids jeered at him and stole his food. “A cookie? Like you need that!” A boy leaned over and took the cookie off his tray as he walked. Dan saw no point in attempting to stop him, so he just continued on. 

Reaching a tree outside, Dan slumped against it and began eating his lunch. He didn’t know why he ate. He was already fat enough, and he didn’t need any more. But he was just so hungry and he knew it was bad for him to not eat. Not that he cared anyway. Dan looked up at the tree he was situated under. That branch would be a good one to hang himself on when it got to be too much for him. 

Dan shook his head, realizing he’d done it again. Ever since he’d gotten to high school, he’d been slowing descending into a depressed state of mind. Whenever he had thoughts of suicide, he did his best to shake them off and go back to living his life, but it started happening at least once a day and Dan was going mental. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He just trudged through his life day by day, eating lunch alone under a tree on a cloudy day. 

Dan didn’t have any friends. Who would want to be friends with the fattest kid in the school anyway? 

Dan tried to ignore the insults rocketed at him as he walked to first period. They insulted him every day, and he was used to it. But it still didn’t make it hurt any less. Trying to tune them out, Dan walked into his algebra classroom and sat in his usual desk in the back corner of the room. Nobody ever sat near him. He watched as students filed in and sat as far away from him as possible, just like they always did. But then a boy Dan had never seen before entered the classroom. 

He was tall, and had jet-black hair messily thrown into a fringe, an adventure time hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black Converse. But, most noticeably to Dan, he was thin. Wonderful. Yet another new kid who would ignore or make fun of him because they’re a stick and he’s a whale. “I’m Phil Lester, I’m new here?” The boy who Dan now knew as Phil smiled at the teacher, and his smile lit up the room. 

“Oh, nobody told me I was getting a new student today?” The teacher seemed confused, but Phil showed her his schedule and she nodded, confirming he was in the right classroom. “You can sit over there beside Dan.” 

A few of the other kids chuckled and whispered to Phil. “Yikes.”

“Ouch.”

“Sorry.”

“Good luck with fat-ass over there.” 

“Sucks for you.” 

Phil rolled his eyes at them and slid into the seat beside Dan. “Hi.” 

Dan smiled back at him, sure he wasn’t finally going to get a friend but answering anyway, flattered that Phil bothered to at least seem nice to him. “Hi. I’m Dan.” 

“I’m Phil.” He smiled at Dan, his eyes smiling happier than his mouth. Dan admired his blue and green eyes, noticing streaks of yellow when he smiled. Phil was a living sunshine. Dan started to hope Phil would actually befriend him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t push the hope away. 

“Do you have any of these classes?” Phil’s schedule appeared in front of Dan, and he eyed it. Someone had managed to put Phil in every single one of his classes. Dan figured it was just what happened when you went to such a small school. 

“All of them, actually.” Dan smiled at Phil, who was smiling back at him. “I can show you around.” 

“Great!” Phil seemed excited… Excited to hang out with Dan. Dan didn’t get it, but whatever it was, it was making him happy for the first time in months. So, he didn’t question it. For once, Dan decided ignorance was bliss. 

Lunchtime came and Dan and Phil had established a legitimate friendship. Dan could tell because it was unlike any other he’d had before. The same kids shot the same insults at him as he walked with his tray to the same tree he went to the day before, but suddenly it didn’t bother him as much. Being used to it didn’t make it hurt any less, but Phil did. 

Dan situated himself under the tree, noticing that it was now a sunny day. Phil sat down beside him with his own lunch tray. “Why do you take insults from those kids?” 

“I’m used to it.” 

“That doesn’t make it okay.” 

“Phil, trust me. I’ve tried everything. It’s not going to stop. It doesn’t bother me anymore. Don’t worry about me.” 

Phil looked at Dan with a face of concern. 

“I’m fine, Phil. It’s just who I am.” 

Phil’s concern turned to a smile. “I think you’re beautiful.” 

Dan lolled his head over to look at Phil, who was grinning at him. “You do?” 

“I do.” Before Dan could respond, his lips were connected to Phil’s. Dan, despite the fact that he was a high school sophomore, had never kissed anyone before because he was so unpopular. Yet, he knew that was exactly how it was supposed to feel. He could tell from the sparks and the melting feeling overcoming his body. Pulling back, Phil smiled at Dan. “I like you, Dan. A lot.” 

Dan took Phil’s hand. “I like you too, Phil.” 

“Why did you decide to sit under this tree?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“It’s a pretty tree.”

Dan looked up at the same branch he had seen the day before. But this time, instead of thinking suicidal thoughts, he saw the beauty of a budding cherry flower shimmering in the sunlight. “It really is.” 

The two fearlessly walked back to class hand in hand after lunch. “Oh look, fatso is gay too!” Dan could face the hate with Phil by his side. The laughter rang through his ears, but he ignored it. For the first time, he really could ignore it. 

“Can we stop off at the bathroom before class?” Phil asked, and Dan nodded. As they walked into the boy’s bathroom, Dan noticed that Phil was shaky. “They really don’t like us, do they?” 

Dan realized that Phil was feeling the effects of the hate Dan had been receiving for years. “No. But that’s okay, because we have each other, right?” 

Phil smiled wearily. “Right.” Dan leaned in for an innocent kiss, but Phil took his lips and wouldn’t let go. Dan wasn’t complaining, it just wasn’t his intention. However, he still kissed Phil back. Their lips remained locked until Dan needed to breathe. It was then that he noticed Phil’s raging boner. Looking up at Phil’s face, Dan saw the boy blushing furiously. “Sorry, sorry, I-” Phil was cut off by Dan attacking his lips once again, taking him to the tiled floor. 

The two scrambled into a stall, still connected, and slammed the door, locking it. Dan started tugging at the zipper of Phil’s tight jeans. With Dan’s help, Phil wriggled out of his jeans and Dan did the same. Dan watched as Phil admired him. “I’m too fat, aren’t I?” Tears welled up in his eyes. 

“No, Dan. The exact opposite. You’re perfect. And besides, I don’t want your body. I want you.” Dan smiled and rolled over, presenting himself to Phil. Realizing he obviously didn’t bring lube to his first day at a new high school and doubting Dan had any, Phil mentioned the predicament to Dan. “This is going to hurt, but it’ll be okay. I promise.” 

Phil inserted two fingers and started attempting to stretch Dan out. Dan wailed as quietly as he could manage before Phil handed over his sweatshirt for Dan to use to muffle the screams. Knowing they were already late for class, Phil attempted to hurry, pulling his fingers out and penetrating. Dan groaned loudly into the yellow sweatshirt as Phil sped up a bit. Pulses of pain and pleasure were sent rocketing through Dan’s body as Phil reached his prostate. The thrusts got faster as they hit Dan;s prostate and he started moaning more out of pleasure than anything else. 

“I’m-” Dan tried to warn Phil of his oncoming orgasm, but before he had the chance, Phil was exploding inside of him and letting out a long, yet quiet moan. Dan came as well, his load shooting on the stall wall. The two collapsed on the floor hand in hand, panting. 

Dan noticed a ray of sunshine shone threw the window reflecting on the tile flooring. The light illuminated Phil’s face as he smiled at the amazed Dan. The boy that only a day earlier wasn’t sure if he would ever be happy was now here smiling himself silly with Phil, his sunshine. “I love you, Phil.” 

“I love you too, Dan.” Phil was Dan’s sunshine.


End file.
